Appreciation
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Steve Rogers may have been caught up in his past and he may have been out of touch with the current century but he wasn't too out of touch to appreciate a gorgeous female when he saw one.


He may have been out of touch with this century - like about seventy years out of touch - but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate a fine female form when he saw one. And by fine female form, he did mean _fine. _There wasn't a damn thing wrong with Natasha Romanoff's form, especially when in that lovely catsuit of hers. Although he can recall when they met and she was sporting a pair of dark jeans that looked as if they had been painted onto those shapely legs and hips, not to mention the glock she had strapped around her thigh - he may have been Captain America and he may have believed in God but in his essence, Steve Rogers was wholly male and Natasha Romanoff was the biggest damn turn-on, he'd ever met in his life.

It's a fleeting moment of admiration, really. The chitauri, and their master Loki, are invading New York and the gears had been turning in her sharp brain since the battle had begun. She had mentioned something not meaning a damn thing if they didn't close the portal and almost immediately, he had caught on. She was going to need a ride, if she really wanted up there for a chance to do whatever she had planned. Then had come the fleeting moment of admiration. He hadn't known any woman who had pulled off the physical feat that she had. A short run, jump-start off of a car hood and onto his shield for the final boost. She barely landed on his shield before her hips twisted and he was presented with that wonderful view of her derriere.

Make no mistake, he still remembered Peggy Carter but, well damn, this was beyond last century and the current one. This was...this was...well it just was. He was a century old, give or take a few years, and the last seventy of that had been spent as a patriotic popsicle so to say he had been deprived of that wonderful view that was the female gender, as a whole, was the understatement of the year. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated the strength and the tough-as-nails attitude that the feisty red-head possessed but there was also the physical aspect of her and God help him - it turned him on to the point of insanity.

He hadn't meant to follow her up with his eyes but hel-lo, her ass was in his face and it happened to register on his male radar what an ass it was, so he couldn't help but follow her and smile in admiration - of her bravery. Yes. Her bravery.

Pfft.

Yeah. No.

He didn't know of one single male on earth who'd admired Natasha Romanoff for just her bravery, with the exception of Phil Coulson and Nick Fury but even Coulson was guilty of letting his eyes wander farther along her body than they should have. He was almost positive that being the only female in a group of males had garnered her a few looks of appreciation and not for her skill with a gun or gymnastics. He had tried to avoid being a pervert but there were some things he could not avoid.

He really didn't want to know what the feisty Russian would do to him should she find out that he had unabashedly checked out her rear end. Actually, it wasn't her he was worried about. It was that partner of hers. The Legolas of the Avengers, just without Frodo and the ring. He was freakishly good with a bow and arrow - not to mention the fact that his arrows had a tendency to, you know, explode. In fact, he knew of a super-villain who could attest to that, unwilling though he might to be to actually do so.

Damn.

He was stuck.

* * *

**This was way, way, way, way, way out of my comfort zone! So far out of my comfort zone, I can't even see my damn comfort zone. This wasn't written for anything other than to be funny. It wasn't meant to explore Steve Rogers feelings, it was meant to explore the idea that he's still a male and despite not being able to let go of Peggy Carter, he does in fact appreciate a gorgeous female when he sees one and I can't be the only one who thinks Scarlett Johansson is gorgeous. It was also an expansion on that little smile he lets slip after she uses his shield as a boost to hitch a ride on the chitauri. Anyway, this was my first time writing for the Avengers, about any of them aside from Iron Man and it was definitely my first time writing something like this so please be nice! **

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
